


Eye for an Eye

by mywonderlandmassacre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bloodplay, Branding, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Marking, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonderlandmassacre/pseuds/mywonderlandmassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's confrontation with Lucius Malfoy in his second year goes a bit differently this time. After all, you may be able to trick a wizard, but you can never trick his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains forced slavery of a minor, and magical branding. If any of these things may upset you, please do not read. This chapter has also been edited by myself only, so any and all mistakes are mine. If you notice any, please don't be afraid to point them out to me. Enjoy!

Harry couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran up his spine when Lucius Malfoy turned to face him with a cold hard expression that was surely invented to turn even the bravest of men into stone. Despite his new found fear, Harry knew he had to push on. He had just taken down an enraged Basilisk with nothing but an old sword for a girl he barely knew so surely he could face the Great Lucius Malfoy for Dobby who, while at times bothersome, was still a friend and an innocent creature that was being severely mistreated. Harry just couldn’t let that continue if he could put a stop to it. The Gryffindor in him just wouldn’t allow it. 

With this in mind, Harry straightened his shoulders and raised his head to meet the elder Malfoy’s cold grey eyes. “Mr. Malfoy, you seemed to have forgotten something in Professor Dumbledore’s office.” The young wizard spoke with far more confidence than he truly felt as he pulled the now destroyed black diary that once belonged to a young Voldemort and held it out for Lucius to take. 

Lucius’s glare rapidly transformed from slightly irked to downright furious; the man clearly didn’t appreciate not only being reminded of his failure to keep his master’s old diary safe, but to have also been found by a pesky 12 year old Gryffindor, regardless of his lack of proof. This was obvious as, if the child did have proof, he of course would’ve presented it to that old crack pot Dumbledore by now, and the Headmaster would’ve sent Lucius to Azkaban before he could ask if he’d like a lemon drop! 

Lucius snatched the diary from the boy with a snarled, “thank you,” before practically throwing it at his bumbling house elf and stalking away. It wasn’t until he was nearly down the hallway that the aristocrat realized his servant wasn’t following him. The man turned and saw Dobby still standing next to the Potter boy, staring down at the destroyed book in his hands with something akin to awe. 

“What are you doing you infernal elf?! Stop wasting my time! I have important duties I need to take care of!” Lucius spat, his cheeks going a touch red as his levels of anger started to reach new heights. 

Dobby pulled an old, tattered sock from the pages of the book as he slowly raised his head, meeting the elder Malfoy’s eyes for the very first time. 

“Master has granted Dobby a sock…” Dobby practically whispered, still clearly in shock. His grip suddenly tightened on the sock in his hands and a large grin spread across the elf’s dirty face. “Dobby is free!” 

Lucius looked to Harry who had raised his robe with a smirk to reveal a bare ankle. However the arrogance Harry was portraying was a mask. On the inside, he was positively petrified. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for the Malfoy to unleash his famous rage on him for tricking him out of a servant. Anger appeared to be the last thing Lucius Malfoy was feeling though as a positively evil smirk spread across his sharp, aristocratic features. It scared Harry even more than if he had started screaming and throwing curses at him would have. 

“Oh you stupid little boy; you have no idea what you’ve done, do you? You may be able to trick a wizard Mr. Potter, but you can never trick his magic.” Lucius practically purred before shaking his head with a chuckle, completely baffled by the young boy’s sheer ignorance of the Wizarding World. 

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked away from the clearly insane Malfoy to the shaking house elf that still stood beside him. 

“Dobby, what’s going on? What’s he talking about?” Harry questioned the elf, his voice trembling with the building panic as he realized he may have made the biggest mistake of his life. 

Dobby looked sadly up at Harry before quickly dropping his gaze back to the ground. 

“Dobby is very sorry Master Harry.” Dobby said tearfully before disappearing with a loud crack, leaving Harry all alone with Lucius, who was now approaching him once again. 

It was only Harry’s idiotic Gryffindor stubbornness that kept him from backing up, though after his years with the Dursley’s, Harry couldn’t help but flinch when Lucius raised his hand. This got another chuckle out of the aristocrat as he slowly ran a finger down Harry’s jaw before grabbing the young boy’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“You belong to me now boy.”  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When Harry didn’t return to his office, Dumbledore grew worried. He hadn’t heard anything from the hallway, so he didn’t think Lucius had tried to hex the young boy, but you could never be too sure with Malfoy’s. Just as he opened the door to walk out and see where the boy had gotten to, a bright light and a powerful amount of magic nearly blinded him, causing the headmaster to stumble back a few paces. However, above all the chaos and the confusion that Dumbledore was feeling, he could hear Harry screaming in pain, and that alone was enough to make the headmaster push through the power and into the hallway. 

When the light finally died away, Dumbledore saw Harry on his knees, shaking and whimpering, in front of the smug looking elder Malfoy. His clothes, which hadn’t been in the best condition after his most recent confrontation with Voldemort but had still been wearable, now lay in tatters around him. But that wasn’t what shook the headmaster to his very core.

On Harry’s back, just between his shoulders blades, was the Malfoy crest, branded into the young boy’s skin. The wound was still bright red and had a light trickle of blood trailing from the large “M.” As horrifying as the wound was, that wasn’t what caused the cold ice of fear to fill Dumbledore’s very veins, which hadn’t happened for many years. No, it was what the brand meant that shook him so deeply. 

Lucius looked up from Harry to the Headmaster when he heard him enter the hallway, a smug grin on his aristocratic face as he said “You’re little savior, Albus, made a very, very poor decision. The arrogant little brat believed he could trick me out of a servant without any repercussions, believed you would be able to protect him should anything go wrong. In the future, headmaster, you might want to make sure your students are more educated on the ways of the wizarding world, especially before they try and take on a strong, pureblooded wizard such as myself.” 

He gave the silent Dumbledore a final sneer before gathering the whimpering boy and marching straight out of Hogwarts. 

The rest of the school, including the faculty, had yet to be informed that the danger of the Basilisk and young Tom Riddle were now gone, so Lucius encountered no obstacles as he marched through the halls of the ancient school. Just as he stepped past the gates of Hogwarts and into the apparition point, Dumbledore came barreling out the doors. 

“Malfoy! What do you plan on doing to the poor boy? He’s still a child after all, the same age as your own boy.” Albus asked in a breathless, shaking voice. The old man had obviously run after them once he had recovered from his shock. 

Lucius smirked at the Headmaster, turning around to make sure the Headmaster saw the terrified, pained expression on the face of the young savior in his arms before speaking in a rather gleeful manner. 

“I don’t believe that is any of your concern now Albus.” 

With that, the elder Malfoy twisted on the spot, apparating away with the Light’s only chance of ever defeating Voldemort once he makes his return, and Albus knew that day would come, and soon.

~X~X~X~X~X~


	2. *UPDATE, NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER*

Hey so good news guys, I'm not dead!!! I know, a real shocker considering my radio silence, and I really am sorry about that, I've had a lot going on. More on that later though! I have even more good news, I'm gonna be updating this story soon, as well as my two others as long as I can keep my flow going! I should hopefully have a second chapter up sometime this coming week!

Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why I've been gone for so long, and I really do have quite a few good reasons! First one is probably one you guys already guessed and that is that I've still been struggling to manage my symptoms now that I'm completely off medication. I've been off them for almost two years now, but it's still a daily struggle. I have been doing a lot better recently though!

My second reason is I had a job for a hot second there! I was working 40 hour work weeks with really odd hours and hardly any down time. I was throwing my all into working as I was saving up money to go visit my best friend which I managed to do and actually returned from my three week trip two days ago! So I was really busy with that and just didn't have the time nor energy to write.

My third and honestly biggest reason was writers block. I had no idea what to write with this story, or anything else for that matter! That's not to say I didn't have any ideas, I just didn't seem capable of actually getting them down in coherent writing which was I N C R E D I B L Y frustrating as you might imagine. I didn't really write much of anything in these past several months. I couldn't even really make O.C's which is one of my favorite parts of writing!

So that's basically been my life since my last chapter; working, sleeping, traveling, trying to write, failing at that and trying not to go insane! It's been eventful to say the least!

Anyways, I will be updating as soon as I can! Let us all just hope that writers block doesn't come back and I can finish these new chapters soon! Thank you all so much for sticking around, I know it has to have been incredibly frustrating for you all to have just been left like this, not even getting a response to your comments, but that ends today! I'm so so happy you all liked the new and improved chapter and hopefully you will enjoy the next one!

I hope you all have a safe day/evening/night wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "Eye for an Eye"! I've been sitting on this idea for a couple of months and finally decided to publish it. For those that read all my other stories, I swear I will be updating soon. I will post the second chapter of Eye for an Eye in the next few days, but I will first be posting the long awaited update of "You're Mine"! That's right, I haven't abandoned that story despite the fact that it's been like 5 centuries since I updated. So keep an eye out for that. I will also soon be starting a new Lucius/Draco series fairly soon that may or may not connect to this story. I haven't decided yet. So yeah, things are finally calming down for me, so be expecting a lot more work very soon! I hope you all have a lovely day/evening/night wherever you are and please don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> ~Brian S. xoxox 
> 
> P.S If anyone is interested in helping me edit my work, please message me on kik (Brian.Scottxx) or tumblr (nastykoala)! Helping me means I'll not only get my work out much faster for you all to enjoy, but it also means you get the first look at new chapters! I'd also regularly ask you questions on what you think of new ideas for the stories you help with, so you would get a say in the way the story takes shape. So if you're interested, please please please message me! I could reall use a beta.


End file.
